


Headmasters

by Johnprincelennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cynthia Lennon - Freeform, Fame, George Harrison (Mentioned) - Freeform, Guitars, Homework, John Lennon - Freeform, Julia Lennon - Freeform, Multi, Paul McCartney (Mentioned) - Freeform, Ringo Starr (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sad, grounded, guitar gets taken away, john gets expelled, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnprincelennon/pseuds/Johnprincelennon
Summary: John gets in trouble and has to make up a lot of school work.





	

John was helping his little sister get ready for school. His other little sister, Brielle, was putting on her makeup in the bathroom. John walked to the bathroom and banged on the door. "I need to pee, let me in!" Brielle unlocked the bathroom door and let him in with her. John walked over to the toilet and unzipped his pants. He scoffed and looked at his sister. "The makeup just makes you look worse." He said while finally relieving himself. He told himself he should've woken up earlier and got in here before Brielle did. "You look like a piece of burnt toast." 

"Mum!" Brielle yelled and hit John on the arm hard. He chuckled because it really didn't hurt, he zipped his pants up and walked out of the bathroom.

"John be nice or you can't have Cynthia over after school." His mum said from downstairs, making her youngest daughter lunch.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes again. 

"Don't roll your eyes, John." His mum glared at him, putting the lunch in the youngest ones lunch box.

"Alright." He said with an attitude, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and heading out the door for school. Not like he wanted to go, he wanted to get away from his mum He walked down the sidewalk and put his cigarette into his mouth, lighting it. "Johnny!" He heard his little sister call after him.  
He turned around and smiled, he loved Avery. Avery was the only person that could understand him. Avery ran to him and took his hand. John walked her to school and kissed her cheek. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Johnny." Avery smiled at him and kissed John's cheek. She hugged him tightly and didn't want to let her big brother go. 

"I don't want you to be late, go have fun with your friends. Tell me what you learned when schools over." He told her.

"Are you picking me up?"

He nodded. "I'll be here at 3:10. I promise." He kissed her cheek again and she ran off into her school.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets and walked down the sidewalk again. He met up with Cynthia. They kissed so much, John had his hand up her knickers. "Sorry." He said and quit, holding her hand and walking to the school. They talked as they walked. "Remind me to pick up Avery after school."

"I'll remind you." Cynthia said. "Am I allowed to come over after school?"

"Mum said yes." 

They arrived at the school and John kissed Cynthia again. "Quickie before class?" 

Cynthia was about to give John her answer, before the headmaster had showed up. "Quickie eh? How about you walk quick to my office, Mr. Lennon. You're already late." 

He sighed and walked into the school, walking into the headmasters office, plopping himself down in the chair. He propped his feet up on the desk and smoked his cigarette still. The headmaster took the cigarette out of his mouth and smashed it into a ashtray. 

"What am I in trouble for?" 

"For? It's everything that you've done." The headmaster said.

"Yes you're right, my apologies." He sneered. 

The headmaster then removed John's feet from his desk, making a loud thud. John looked at his headmaster and smiled. "Mr. Lennon I'm not joking. Your grades have suffered terribly, you won't cooperate in class, and you don't do the work. I've called your mum and she's on her w-"

"You called my mum?!" John sat up straight and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why did you bloody call her?!" He was mad, more than mad. He couldn't think of a word for how mad he was. He heard his mum's voice outside the door and a knock. His worst nightmare just came true. He wanted to run. 

"Come in Ms. Lennon." The headmaster said and his mum opened the door. John wanted to die. He wanted to die right now. His mum took a seat down beside him and glanced at him. He stood up quickly and got on his seat, putting his foot down on the back of the chair, the chair falling on the floor. He grabbed the door handle and opened it, getting ready to run. The headmaster knew John would run and he had a backup plan. He had two police officers outside the door in case John decided to escape. The two officers grabbed John's arms and cuffed his hands, putting them behind his back so it would be harder for him to leave. They walked him back to his seat, one picked up the chair and made John sit down again. John groaned and put his head down. 

"Thank you, that is all I needed you for." The headmaster told the officers and with that, they left. The headmaster looked at John's mum and cleared his throat. "I called you to come in today because John's grades have suffered terribly."

"I've never seen a report card from John. Only when he was little he brought them home." His mum replied. 

The headmaster searched through John's file and found his grades that was for this nine weeks. "Ah here it is. John's grades as for now are a 30% in Writing, 29% in Maths, 40% in Chemistry, 80% in Music, 37% in P.E, 32% in History, and 90% in Art."

John could feel the flame in his mom's eyes when she turned to look at him. "What about Brielle's grades?" His mum asked.

"As for Brielle, she has A's and B's. John, since you haven't done anything all semester except for in Music and Art, I have to expel you. There is another school you can go to, it's in Blackpool." 

John felt his heart crumble into a million pieces. He was on the verge of crying, he didn't want to leave Cynthia. "What if I start doing my work, then can I stay?" 

"John, there's only two months of this semester left. I don't think you have time." The headmaster said. 

"What if he tries really hard?" His mum asked. "He'll have to give up music and dating for him to work hard." His mum was hinting him at what he had just lost. 

"Mum no please!" His mum ignored him and focused on the headmaster. John couldn't stop the tears no longer. He wanted to play music and he wanted to be with Cynthia forever. 

"If he gives up both of those then he has a shot at being able to stay here." The headmaster agreed with John's mother. The headmaster had all of John's work that he missed throughout the semester. "John will have to beg his teachers to take a grade on the work from a long time ago." 

"Thank you." His mum said and took the big stack of papers and made John carry them. She then forced him to go get his bag from his locker so he could put all the work in it. He grabbed his books and put it in his bag, finding it hard to put the bag on his back. He picked it up and carried it out to the car. His mum followed John and slapped him on the back of his head hard once they were at the car. 

"John I am so mad at you!" His mum got in and John got in, holding the bag in his lap. 

"Please don't take away the music and Cynthia!" He begged. 

His mum started the car and started to drive home. "John, you won't do your work if you still have Cynthia and the guitar. This is your fault, you should've been doing your work in the first place." 

He closed his eyes and cried all the way home. Once they got home, John carried the bag inside the house and put it on the floor. Running upstairs to his bedroom, grabbing the guitar and hid it under the bed. 

"John get down here right now!" His mum yelled at him from downstairs. He opened his door and started to walk downstairs to her. "John go grab the guitar and bring it to me." 

He shook his head. "Mum please let me have another chance." He begged.

"John why do you think we're where we are now? Bring me the guitar!" 

"I promise I'll do my work! I promise!" He cried. 

"John bring me the guitar!" She said louder. 

"No!" He yelled at her. She walked past him and went up the stairs, heading to his room. He followed her, wiping his eyes. "Can we please talk about this?" His mum grabbed his record player and records, walking to her bedroom with them. "No we can't talk about it John."  
He ran after her and begged again. "Mum please! Please don't take my record player away!" 

"John you should've thought about that." She walked back into his bedroom to find the guitar. "Where is it?" 

He was on his knees, begging her again. "Give me two weeks and I promise my grades will improve! Please let me show you, you can trust me." 

"John I've trusted you throughout this whole semester! Bring the guitar to me now!" She looked in his closet and then under the bed, grabbing the guitar. She pulled the guitar out from under the bed.  
She brought the guitar to her bedroom. "Go down there and work!" 

He went down the stairs and sat at the table, continuing to cry. His mum pulled out his worksheets that also had projects on it. "Start out with this essay called 'What was the worst moment of your life?'" His mum said to him.

"Fuck you!" He yelled. 

His mum grabbed him by his shirt collar and brought him to the sink. She shoved a bar of soap into his mouth. He hated it and ended up swallowing small chunks of the soap that had broke when she shoved it in his mouth. He cried again because the taste was awful and the fact that he swallowed it. He spit the soap out of his mouth, only to have it shoved back in. She turned on the water and had the soap become soapier. He couldn't breathe, the bubbles were clogging up his throat. His mum took out the soap and let him spit some of it out. He opened his mouth wider to get more water in his mouth, to wash out the soap. He was rinsing and spitting for five minutes. After he had it out of his mouth, he went to sit down at the table and began to do his work. He started to do the notes that were in his Chemistry book. He had a lot of notes to make up. Hours have passed and John had been sitting at the table for 8 hours, he finished all the notes from all the chapters he missed. 

Brielle came inside and saw John at the table with stacks and stacks of papers. "John what happened?" 

"Hell happened." He said and looked at her. The bell rang and he jumped up out of his seat, running to the door. 

"John sit down!" His mum ran after him. 

While the mom and John was distracted, Brielle took some of the worksheets with her to her room to help John out. 

John answered the door and greeted Cynthia with the most passionate french kiss he's ever given to her. He hugged her tightly. He had tears rolling down his cheek when he realized this was the last time he'd be with her until his grades improved. Cynthia pulled away after a couple of seconds and looked John in the eyes. "What was that for? What's wrong John?" She smiled and asked him. 

"Cynny," he held her hands. "I got in a lot of trouble today. I have to make up all my work that I missed in order to graduate. Mum said that music and you had to go.." he was now sobbing, the words he never wanted to say. 

"What?" Cynthia asked again confused.

"We.." John's mum caught up with John and watched him. "We have to...run!" He picked her up and ran down the sidewalk, John's mum having to run after him once again. He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. He just had to get far away from his mum to spend time with Cynthia. Cynthia was still very confused, but she didn't want to let go or else she would fall. John knew he couldn't go to Strawberry Fields, his mom would find him there. He continued to run towards the Cavern, until he realized he forgot to pick up his little sister. He then ran through the woods to get to the primary school. He looked behind him and his mum wasn't following anymore. He stopped at a tree and put her down on her feet, kissing her passionately. "Mum wants us to break up and I'm not going to do that. We have to pick up my little sister though." 

"John I'm sorry I was supposed to remind you.." 

"It's alright." He kissed her cheek and caught his breath. They started to walk towards the primary school, only to see his mother there with the car. She was waiting for John. "Fuck!" He groaned. His mum got out of the car and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're grounded John. Break up with her now!" 

He looked at Cynthia and sighed. 

"John I'm pregnant." Cynthia told him and John smiled brightly. He kissed her nose and picked her up to hug her, spinning her around. 

"Mom I can't break up with her." He held her hand. 

"You are John!"

"She's pregnant." He smiled. 

"What?! John Winston!" His mum have had enough of his shenanigans for the day. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, therefore you have to stay with her and help her raise the baby." His mum said. 

"Yes!" He yelled and hugged Cynthia tightly, kissing her again. 

John did bring his grades up and eventually became ungrounded. He got his guitar back and him and his four friends became the biggest boy band in the world.


End file.
